


In Bloom

by orphan_account



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Short Story, big fuckin sad times aye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He’s a flower that can’t grow back.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> hello heres a dumb fic i wrote after playing smash bros for about four hours straight

The first time I saw Matt cough up petals was... shocking, to say the least.

He makes this squeak of dismay, snatches up a tissue (or whatever can take one’s place) and lets out some of the most hoarse, painful coughs I could ever hear.

And I never really knew why it started in the first place.

Believe it or not, you’re not supposed to cough out a slimy mess of saliva, blood and flower petals every time you’ve got an itch in your throat. Turns out that was what expelled out of the poor guy about a decade ago - maybe a little more - and there was no turning back. Seeing deep blue petals like tiny, flat sapphires in his tissue probably garnered more questions than Matt was willing to answer.

_“Did... Did you-“_

_“Don’t. Ask.”_

Sounds like an unrealistic disease, huh?

Let’s fast forward about a year and a half later. I can’t put into words how my heart would soar when I laid eyes on someone that considered himself an unlovable, weird freak (those aren’t my words, that’s just verbatim). I loved - no, _adored_ \- that “unlovable, weird freak”. Couldn’t, wouldn’t, didn’t give a toss if I heard him more than I saw him. 

It wasn’t uncommon to have to point out a stray petal on Matt’s face. Sometimes I liked staring at it for the split-second before I told him - blue stark in contrast from his pale skin - then he’d whack and wipe at it until it came off.

_“You’ve got one on your lip.”_

_“Fuck’s sake, I can’t get rid of them!”_

Park bench. Surrounded by luscious greenery and all that. Sun’s beginning to set, and I’m the sappy bastard seated beside him. It’s a bit hard to express someone’s image verbally, _but,_ I’m pretty sure I have the image of his skin, painted golden yellow from the setting sun and his bold blue eyes engraved into my mind. I think his eyes were always my favourite - I was able to look at them often, so why not? Hard to not get lost in them.

_“Dom, you’re staring again.”_

I probably heard that just as much as his coughing.

And to cut a long story short, I gushed out all of the mushy, cliche-sounding bullshit on that bench. Not literally. I mean I confessed to that quiet, skinny little man with a ticking time bomb of flowers in his system.

He did to me as well. 

_“This all sounds like a bad romance flick.”_

_“I reckon we’re even worse.”_

I’ll spare you the nitty-gritty details of the following events taking place back at his house - however, what I _will_ say is that I probably ended up with a few petals in my mouth afterwards. Can’t really remember. I’m still quite amazed that his entire fucking body didn’t shut down in the process, too. I have no idea where _it_ was growing in him.

Another thing superglued to me is how he said to me that he couldn’t hold in or suppress a cough, or it would absolutely fuck him up. Yeah, hoarse coughs are not pleasant to listen to. Yeah, I still latched onto him. If it’s not evident enough, it’s hard to peel me off from someone I’m emotionally attached to. 

_“It hurts to hold one in anyway, don’t worry.”_

_“It hurts so much.”_

Bit sad to hear when he’d say it. 

...

_“You’ve been quiet most of the day.”_

_“Don’t you like it when it’s quiet for once? I’m finally tolerable.”_

_“Matt... You haven’t...?”_

_“...”_

_“Matt. Please don’t tell me you did.”_

_“...Fine, I’ll just let it all out.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“...I-It hurts so much.”_

...

Sometimes, I still find petals around the house.


End file.
